A Blast From The Past
by Rogue92
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go a few years into the future and the Doctor meets someone from his past, which makes Rose very jealous. Who is this mysterious beauty and how does she know the Doctor so well?
1. Prologue

**_A/N. This is my first Doctor Who so please review and tell me what you think_**

* * *

**Summary **

The Doctor and Rose go a few years into the future and the Doctor meets someone from his past, which makes Rose very jealous. Who is this mysterious beauty and how does she know the Doctor so well?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Come on! Don't be so boring, Doctor." Rose and the Doctor stood outside the gates to local fair. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I don't do fairs." He said, grumpily.

"Oh c'mon. It'll be fun! There's food…" Rose said, smiling slightly.

"Food? Well I s'pose…" The Doctor couldn't even finish his sentence before Rose had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the fair.

The Doctor stood and watch Rose go on the Big Wheel for the third time in a row; he had only agreed to come to the fair for two reasons. One because it was either here or Rose's mums house and two because he thought she deserved a break. He stood and watched blankly as the big circular ride went round up in the air and back down again.

"Fun huh?" Said a female sultry voice. The Doctor jumped and swirled around and came face to face with a young looking woman.

She looked about nineteen years old and had glossy jet-black hair. Her eyes were blue but seeing as it was night they looked practically black. She has a slim delicate looking build but held herself with a shocking sense of power. She was wearing a short black skirt with a slit up the side that made it look even shorter and a few silver chains hanging off of it, a black boob-tube top, with a skull on it, which showed nearly all of her stomach, a pair of knee high black leather boots, and a spiked choker.

"Elizabeth?" The Doctor said unsurely.

"In the flesh." Said the young seductress slyly. "I know I look a little more 'gothic' than before but it's still me." The Doctors face lit up into a huge smile. "So…do I get a hug?" Elizabeth asked. The Doctor responded my pulling her into his arms.

"I'm done." Said Rose's voice. The Doctor jumped away from Elizabeth and turned to look at Rose.

"Good, good. Um…Elizabeth this is Rose. Rose this is Elizabeth." The Doctor said, slightly nervous. He knew that Elizabeth could be slightly difficult sometimes; Elizabeth looked the girl up and down. She smirked slightly.

"She your new 'plus one'?" Asked Elizabeth, completely ignoring Rose.

"Well yeah." The Doctor said simply.

"Bit young ain't she?"

"I'm standing right here!" Said Rose, slightly annoyed.

"So you are." Elizabeth said, bored. The Doctor chuckled slightly. "So what are you doin' here, Doctor?"

"I was told there's food round here."

"Well there's a pretty good café just round the corner, I was just heading there. You wanna come?" Elizabeth said, innocently.

"Uh…sure." The Doctor turned Rose. "You coming?" Rose shook her head.

"I think I'll just go visit my mum, I'll see you later." Rose walked off, angrily.

"It was nice meeting you!" Elizabeth yelled at her retreating back. "God, what's her problem?"

"She'll be fine, c'mon show me this little place then."

Ten minutes later Elizabeth and the Doctor were sitting in a small yet cosy café.

"So where have you been, Luv?" The Doctor asked, biting into a large sandwich. Elizabeth raised a delicate eyebrow.

"About." She said, her voice had a slight edge to it. "Not as many places as I used to go, you know when we worked together." The Doctor had the decency to look down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth said, trying to shrug it off, but she couldn't stop the pain the crept into her voice. "So that Lily your new girl?"

"It's Rose and no."

"But you wish she was?"

"Nosy."

"Is that a yes?"

"No it's a nosy." The Doctor and Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't like her." Elizabeth said simply.

"Liz…"

"No I just don't like her. She's too…simple."

"Simple?"

"You know what I mean." Liz said, rolling her eyes. The door to the café swung open letting a blast of cold air into the café. Liz spun round to see who had entered, when she saw whom it was she seemed to shrink. It was a big beefy man with greasy black hair; he was wearing a pair of khaki trousers and a matching top with a brown coat. The man walked over to the table where they were sitting.

"Who's this?" He growled when he got to the table, looking at the Doctor.

"He's… a friend." Liz said, quietly looking at the floor. The Doctor looked at Liz concerned, she seemed scared of the man. The old Elizabeth wouldn't have been scared of a prat like that.

"Why are you with him?" The man growled.

"I just met him at the fair, Pete." She said, still not looking up. Pete glared at Elizabeth's head.

"You're coming home." Pete said, a light threat in his voice.

"She is?" The Doctor said, angrily.

"Yes." Pete growled.

"I…"

"Doctor, it's okay." Elizabeth said, softly, standing up.

"N…"

"Please…" Elizabeth whispered, looking him in the eyes. The Doctor sighed as Elizabeth turned and followed Pete out of the café. Never looking back.

* * *

**_A/N. So what d'ya think? Please review…I live off them. And if I die I'm suing!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat on a park bench, idly banging her heels against the stones on the ground. She was sick of it. Sick of the stress. Sick of the lying. Sick of pretending. Sick of being around. No matter what she did nothing was right, nothing was like it used to be. When it was just the Doctor and her. When everyday was an adventure, when things got too hard she could just leave and go to another planet…another time.

Now she was stuck. Stuck in this reality, the reality where things were hard. Happiness was hard to find and laughs were non-existent. Where she was no one, she didn't matter.

Coming to think of it she probably didn't really matter when she was with the Doctor, he'd found a replacement quickly enough and they seemed pretty cosy together. With her happy Barbie doll looks and her bubbly personality. Elizabeth had seen them enter the fair; she had known it was the Doctor straight away. It hard not to know, after five years of working side-by-side with him. And he's just thrown that away! All those years she spent devoted to him! Never leaving, never trying to run and he just ruined it all. One stupid little argument and he left her, gotten in the TARDIS and left her.

Elizabeth growled in frustration, she got to her feet and walked out of the park, she stared at the ground as she walked, trying to pretend she wasn't there when she walked straight into something hard. Something alive. She looked up to see the Doctor and his little 'buddy' right in front of her.

"Careful, Liz." The Doctor said, jokingly. "I could have been some evil four-thousand year old alien." Rose laughed; Liz, on the other hand, just stepped around the both of them and carried on walking. Just the sight of them filled her with a mixture of boiling rage and heavy pain. "Oi! Lizzy!" The Doctor called after her. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth didn't bother to turn around, she just kept walking, she didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away.

The Doctor stared at Elizabeth's retreating back, he could practically feel the pain and anger radiating off of her.

"What's her deal?" Rose asked, her voice not sounding the least bit concerned. The Doctor didn't answer, he just continued staring at where Liz had been standing. Inside of him a battle raged, one part of him wanted to go after her, grab her and never let go. The other half was telling him to just let her leave, he sighed, deciding to just let Elizabeth leave. If he went after her he would have been faced with a lot of awkward questions from Rose, questions he didn't have the energy to answer.

"Don't worry 'bout it." The Doctor said, beginning to continue his walk to Rose's mum's house.

"How do you know her?" Rose asked as they walk down the street.

"Old friend." The Doctor replied shortly.

"Well she doesn't look very old." Rose continued.

"That would be my fault."

"How?"

"Just a little misunderstanding with an aging alien. She'll be nineteen forever."

"Lucky her."

"Yeah." The Doctor muttered, not really wanting to talk about his 'old friend'.

"So, she knows you're the Doctor?"

"Yeah, she travelled with me for five years."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She didn't. I did."

"Oh, so did you go two out or something?"

"Wouldn't say that exactly." The Doctor replied, cryptically.

"Then what would you say?" Rose asked, obviously not planning on letting the subject drop.

"I'd say we're at your mum's place, know any good hiding places?" Rose laughed at the horrified look on the Doctor's face. They walked into the building; neither of them noticing the beady eyes watching them from round the corner.

"Doctor." The voice growled.

**Review responses.**

**Helen: _More is here! Here is more! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!_**

**Stevie: _Please don't die! I'm not old enough to have a lawyer! Here take this chapter and live! Oh no, I'm dying…need reviews! coughs Thanks for the review! gasp_**


End file.
